OOPS!
by ChosenLegend
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are normal teenagers that separated and meet again but only difference is Chad's ego ends up hurting Sonny. Will Sonny survive high school? Or will Deven, James, and Tawni have to help clean up the mess Chad made? Will Chad confess or will he be too late? What will Sonny do?
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first story it'll pick up later I promise. It seems boring to me but I'm coming up with ideas for the next chapter right now. Hopefully you guys like this.

**SONNY POV **

Flashback 

_7 years ago _

I was sitting in front of the big window watching the New York traffic go by, but a moving truck next door caught my eye. Four people got out of a car behind the truck, there were two boys and they looked the same. I ran towards my mom in the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy! There are people with a big truck next door."

Mom looked out the window. "Sweetie they are going to stay there. We'll go over real soon just let me wash the dishes."

My eyes beamed because finally there are people I can play with. Later on that day we went next door and mommy allowed me to ring the doorbell. The lady and one of the little boy's opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Connie and this is my daughter Sonny. We live next door"

"Hello I'm Caleigh and well this is my son Deven come on in. Sorry it's a little messy. My older son and husband are trying to organize the boxes in the backyard"

I went up to the boy "I'm Sonny Aurora Munroe and I'm 9 years old"

"I'm Deven Bryce Cooper I'm also 9 so is Chad!" he exclaimed

"Chad?"

"Oh he's my twin but he's older. Why don't you come and all 3 of us can play in the backyard"

I turned to mommy and she smiled and nodded to me to go ahead. I grabbed his hand and he led the way to the backyard. When we got to the back he yelled really loudly,

"Hey CDC! Come play I made a new best friend!" He turned to me and smiled, "Can I call you my best friend?"

"Yah I never had one before so sure!"

"Hey DBC! Who' the cutie?" He gave me a wink

"Oh this is my new best friend. Chad Sonny. Sonny Chad."

I brought my hand out to shake but he pulled me into a hug.

Deven interrupted "So what do you wanna play?"

"I dunno, you guys can choose. "

"How about getting to know each other." Chad insisted

"Aight. That's cool with me."

"FINE"

"FINE

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"SO WE'RE GOOD"

"YAH WE'RE GOOD"

"Okay that was just weird."

"Anyways why don't you start Sonshine?"

"Sonshine?"

"Yah since you're so bubbly and cheerful but only we can call you that."

"Yah!"

"Okay favourite colour?"

"Brown"

"Brown"

"What's your?"

"Yellow." I grinned

"Favourite Sport?"

"Basketball"

"Football. I gonna become a quarterback one day!" _Deven rolled his eyes. _

"Favourite Food?"

"McDonald's French Fries."

"What school are you guys going to?"

"Abree Elementary School"

"Cool that's my school; hopefully we're in the same class."

"Yah that would be awesome." Deven's eyes widened

"Hey Sonshine you better run." Chad suggested

"Why?" I got confused

They both smirked and then started tickling me. Deven stopped after a while but Chad kept on going. Soon I surrendered and we just laid there watching the clouds. I looked over at Chad and smiled, he winked at me and I blushed.

_I think this was going to be a great friendship but happiness doesn't always last. _

**Give your honest opinions. Should I stop or continue. It will soon be better. Any suggestions and don't hesitate to give criticism because I would actually like to know how to improve. Chapter 2 coming soon. **

**CHOSEN1**


	2. Leaving?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot and are my motivation to write another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy not much like last chapter but hopefully it picks up soon.

**CHAD POV **

_12 years old _

_Wow I can't believe 2 years went by and we are still living in New York. By now we would have moved twice. _My thoughts were interrupted when Dev en ran into my room screaming.

"Dude let's go or Sonny's going to kill us, more importantly you!"

"Wait what's going on?"

"Tell me you didn't forget"

"Uhhh..."

"Really Chad Really?" He said sarcastically

"Will you tell me already? You're wasting time"

"Does the championship game ring a bell?"

I jumped out of my bed and ran around the room finding my varsity jacket and sneakers.

"Shit, shit, shit! That was today?"

"Hello in 15 minutes! "

We ran down the stairs and out the front door but mom and dad stopped us

"Boys can we talk to you?" mom said trailing off

"Mommy can't we talk later. Sonny's basketball game is today."

"No it's important"

"FINEEEE." I huffed

"Don't talk to your mother in that tone Chad."

"Sorry."

"Listen kids we're moving tomorrow."

I froze at the words my dad said. We were moving. I didn't want to move. I love it here, the school the people the secret places but most importantly Sonshine. I'll have to leave my Sonshine. I know it's against some code but I like her more than a best friend, now I only have one day to say goodbye to her.

"Dude are you listening. Hellooo Chad. CHAD!"

"Huh...What?"

"Let's go! There's only 10 minutes until Sonshine's game we can make it if we run."

"Uhmmm... you go ahead. Tell her I'm sorry but I can't."

I ran upstairs and slammed my room's door.

**DEVEN POV **

Chad slammed his room's door. I turned to mom and dad.

"You go to the game sweetie, he'll be okay eventually."

I looked up the stairs once again then sprinted out the door to school. I reached 10 minutes late but its aight the 2nd quarter just started. We were in the lead but the other team was close by. I ran to the bleachers and started cheering/ At half time Sonny came up to me and gave me a hug but I playfully pushed her away.

"Ewww... You're sweaty."

"She laughed. Just like you do to me."

"Hahaha... So you're behind but don't worry just make the basket the key and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the motivation but where's Chad?" Her smile was turning into a frown.

_Quick come up with an excuse._

"Ummm well you see Sonny...Ummm Sonshine."

"Hey sorry I'm late but the line up for a drink was long."

I turned to see my twin huffing with a water bottle in his hand. Right when Sonny was about to say something the buzzer went and the 3rd quarter started. I turned to Chad for a minute then back to cheering Sonny on.

**CHAD POV**

I heard the front door close meaning Deven left. Soon a knock came and mom showed her head through the door.

"Hey Sweetie, can we talk."

"Yes mom"

"I know you're sad that you have to leave but you'll make new friends and see new places." Mom persuaded

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Chad. Come on Chaddy what's the real reason you love to explore new things"

_See this is why I love my mom she knows when something is up. _

"I don't want to leave Sonny."

"Chad sweetie you can always email or talk on the phone with he– "

"But mom it's Sonny, it won't be the same if I don't see her face!"

"We can always visit"

"Really?" My eyes widening

"Yah, now run or else she'll be disappointed that you didn't come."

"Shit, see you later mom."

I got there in time but right when she was about to speak to me the 3rd quarter started.

AFTER THE GAME

**SONNY POV **

We won by 3 points. We won the championship. I ran up to Deven and Chad. Deven hugged and spun me around then Chad did I got a little dizzy.

"Well done Sonshine!" They grinned at the same time which still freaks me out at times.

All of a sudden Chad's smile faded and a frown came upon his face; Deven noticed.

"Hey Sonshine why don't we get French fries and head home."

"Yah sounds great" I said less enthusiastically

LATER

We got home and I saw my mom and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper hauling boxes into a truck, I automatically froze and dropped my fries.

**DEVEN POV**

Oh shit the truck is here, I looked at Chad he was glaring at the truck. When I turned to Sonny, she froze dropping her carton of French fries.

" Sonny."

"Yah."

"Are you okay?"

"Why is there a truck and boxes?"

"Ummm...well"

Chad finally stepped in.

"Because we're moving!"

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We found out before the game!" Chad screamed

"Oh so you two felt sorry and decided to secretly leave. WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed.

I stood there thinking of what to say but...

"Well we didn't have a choice FYI." Chad started

"So is this your way of telling me."

No one spoke it was really awkward. I was thinking of the right words.

"Oh. My. God. it is, you know what forget it!"

"Sonshine don –" I tried to reason.

"NO! You can't call me that anymore! This happened before with dad too. I can't believe it." She replied with eyes close to tears.

"THEN DON'T BECAUSE WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW." Chad exclaimed.

And with that Sonny ran into her house with tears streaming down her face.

**SONNY POV **

_Everyone left me. I'm not wanted. Why me? _

The next day I woke up and went downstairs, there was a note stuck to a box of McDonald fries. _**Sorry... :( Luv DBC. **_Everything came back to me and I cried falling to the ground.

**CHAD POV**

We finally settled in California. The weather is always hot not like New York. Deven entered the room.

"Hey you aight? "

"Yah why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." he replied quickly

"Bryce..."

"No I was just thinking about Sonshine."

_I had to forget her otherwise I'll cry bringing back the memory of her face before I left. _

"Who?"

"Stop kidding man. You know Sonny Aurora Munroe."

"Sorry I forgot my past and you better forget it too otherwise the girls here won't be after you."

"Excuse me? Is that all you care about the girls here!"

"You heard me. NOW LEAVE MY ROOM!"

"You're a jerk man and you'll regret one day." He shoved me into the wall.

_Yah right like I'll care. New place new attitude. _

**Hope you like this chapter, spent all day writing it. Please give criticism because that'll help me improve it. And please review. **

**Chosen1 **


	3. Not Again

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot and are my motivation to write another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy not much like last chapter but hopefully it picks up soon. A special thanks goes out to OceanblueLiz.

**SONNY POV **

_16 years old_

Mom finally made us move because she got a promotion here in California. She thinks it'll be a great place for me to forget old wounds. I wonder where Deven and Chad are, but Deven did email me once when I was 14 but it wasn't the greatest thing I ever read but I still remember the email...

_Sonshine, _

_ Hopefully you forgave us for what we did 2 years ago if not please do but you may not wanna after this message. Chad completely changed and well I have to support him but remember without communication I'll still remember you. Please don't be made this is for the best. YOU ARE BITCHY, AND A SPOILED BRAT. YOU'RE WORTHLESS. Don't try communicating with us ever again. _

_ BRYCE _

I was never the same after that because I did turn bitchy at times. I have a wall that I put up but I make it seem that I'm a bubbly enthusiastic girl just like my name.

"Sweetie!" mom called from the stairs

"Yes mommy." I still say mommy even if I'm in high school

She smiled, "I'm heading out to get groceries will you be fine for a few hours?"

"Yah alright plus I have to study for final exams they're in 2 weeks." **(A/N: No lie I really have exams in 2 weeks) **

"Okay well you know the routine in case of an emergency so love you bye."

"Love you too mom." _Now what shall I do?_

**CHAD POV **

_Dad promised he won't take another promotion and that we'll stay here in Cali forever. I completely changed, I'm no longer sweet or sensitive, I'm a huge jerk to everyone and I changed Deven to be like me too except occasionally he's nice. Girls run after both of us obviously we're so hot and captains of school teams. I play football and Deven is the basketball captain. Here comes the gang. _

"Yo CDC sup?" James my teammate and best friend asked

"Nuthin' except we're going to kill the Raiders this Friday." I boasted

"Hahaha you're right but who knows." James responded while Deven rolled his eyes

"When's your next game Bryce?" I questioned

"Tomorrow or did you make plans that you'll miss it again."

"Nah I'm free tomorrow, no girl threw themselves at me yet." I smirked

"Oooohh cheerleaders at 12 o' clock." Nico Bryce's best friend and co-captain of the basketball team whispered.

_We all turned and winked but found out it was just Tawni James's girlfriend and her group of airheads. _James hit the back of my head; I guess I said that out loud.

"Oww dude not the hair!" I complained

"Well don't say things like that about my girl."

"Oh yah you're still with her." I chuckled

They all rolled their eyes. The lunch bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

**DEVEN POV **

_I can't believe I changed like Chad but whatever. I wonder where Sonny is and if she's still mad._ My thoughts were interrupted by a text.

_**Ur makin' that face snap out of it, girls' r lookin' just smile and wink ;) **_

**FROM: CDC**

I looked up and did what I was told, they blushed and looked away. This is going to be a long day I thought looking at the clock.

**SONNY POV **

It's been over 4 hours and it's almost dark, mom isn't home I wonder where she is. I picked up my phone and was dialling her number when the doorbell rang; I sighed in relief she's here but when I opened the door there was a man in a suit and 2 police officers. The well dressed man asked me,

"Are you the daughter of Connie Munroe?"

"Yesss..." I trailed off

"We are really sorry but your mother died in an accident making a left turn."

I froze and crashed on the floor, everyone did leave me, and no one loves me, my own mother now too. The man held me and told me it will be alright but I knew better.

_**2 WEEKS LATER **_

I have no relatives whatsoever, I'm an orphan, but the man said I'll be put into a family real soon well I hope because summer is starting in a week. Mom's funeral was last week it was a hard time but I'm fine now.

"Hey kiddo!" The man who I found out is Mr. Finch

"Hey did you need anything?"

"I found you a home." He said excitedly

"Really?"

"Yah they're downstairs, come say hello, your bags are packed."

I ran down the stairs into the living room and saw a man and a boy probably a year older, they both smiled.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello sweetie I'm Jack Condor and this is my son James."

I shook both of their hands and they asked a few questions, blah blah blah. Now I'm bringing all my bags and things into their car.

_**40 MINUTES LATER**_

I love my new home, Mr. Condor is really nice and cool for a dad and James is really sweet. There was a knock on my door.

**JAMES POV**

I knocked on Sonny's door to see how she's settling in. She smiled brightly it made me laugh because she could brighten up anyone's day.

"Hey bro sup?" She asked and I smiled again, I like the sound of that.

"Nuthin' just wondering if you're settled in and apparently you're done."

"Yup so….." She replied. Suddenly it became awkward.

"Well my girlfriend's coming and we were gonna head out and pick up a few friends and head to the park. I was wondering you wanna come?" _I think it's a nice gesture, just then the doorbell rang._

"Uhmmm. I don't wanna be a third wheel." she insisted.

"No you won't." A voice behind me said and I saw Tawni. She came up to me and gave me a peck on my lips, I pouted and she giggled.

Tawni spoke up again, "There finally will be another girl in the group and I won't feel left out."

Sonny nodded and we left.

**Well hope you guys liked it. Feel free to give me suggestions on the plot or what you would like to see happen because I will take all ideas into consideration making the next chapters. Nothing much else to say other than I will put one more chapter up then the next update will be after exams. **


	4. Wrong Signs

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot and are my motivation to write another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy but sorry for the POV changing a lot and read A/N below.

**CHAD POV **

What the hell! James should have come by now, where the hell is he? All of a sudden my phone buzzed, a text from…Tawni?

**TO CHAD **

**FROM TAWNI**

**SORRY WE R L8 BUT 5 MINS AWAY :) **

**TO TAWNI **

**FROM CHAD**

**WTF made u guys l8? **

**TO CHAD **

**FROM TAWNI **

**James adopted sis, she comin' w/ us don't do anythin' stupid **

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply back, just wondering how this girl will look probably tall, hopefully skinny and a blonde. That I would like to tap actually any girl would do unless she doesn't have a brain. Suddenly I hear a honk and me and Deven ran outside.

**DEVEN POV **

Finally James came we ran outside then I stopped seeing a beautiful well that's an understatement but anyways a girl in the back seat. She seemed so familiar but I don't know why. She smiled at me and I waved but soon her smile turned into a glare. I looked at what she was glaring at and saw Chad, wow the charm didn't work, and I mentally laughed.

**SONNY POV**

I was afraid of meeting new people because of the fear they may leave me like everyone did. We pulled up into a driveway and twins came out. The first one waved at me when I smiled but the second was smirking and winked, he looks so cocky and arrogant I gave him a glare. They sat beside me and James introduced us.

"Deven Sonny. Sonny Deven and this is my best friend and his twin Chad. Chad this is my lil' sis Sonny."

"Hi I'm 16."

"Hey and same!" They chorused which was weird but cool.

We headed to the park and sat on the playground until I grinned so much that I'm pretty sure it would have fell off my face. There was an ice cream truck stopping at the curb, James noticed and asked what flavor.

"Ummmm…..rocky road please in a cone and I'll pay you back once I get a job." I felt bad that he had to pay.

"No need you're family and plus these guys aren't going to pay be back so why should you." I grinned

James, Deven and Tawni went to get the ice cream and left me with Chad.

"So…" he started

"What?"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No why?" I wondered

"Then why don't you give me your number for tonight."

"Sorry I'm more of a long term relationship girl."

"We can do it every night." Ewww did he really just say that.

"LEAVE ME ALONE CHAD!" I shouted but not that loud

"FINE!

"FINE! I retorted

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"SO WE'RE GOOD?" he asked

"OH WE'RE SOOOO GOOD."

He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss, I froze initially for 2 seconds then I pushed at his chest, slapped him and ran away.

**CHAD POV**

What the hell? She slapped me; no girl has ever done that before. I'm gonna make her life living hell just wait and watch Sonny. She slapped the wrong guy.

**JAMES POV**

We went back to the playground with the ice cream but Sonny wasn't there.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked

"I don't know, she left." Chad glared at the slide.

"What did you do?" Deven questioned.

"NOTHING. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He stormed off.

I started to worry where could have Sonny go. I started to search for her, dad is gonna kill me. I mean who loses their sister the first day they meet. God I'm the worst big brother ever.

**SONNY POV**

I don't know where but I ran. Suddenly I heard voices I looked up and saw James, I ran up to him. I held on to him and sobbed; he just held me and comforted me.

**Well hope you liked it next chapter may be intense I don't know and I won't be updating until February because I have exams in 2 weeks and projects/tests right now so it'll be hard but I promise if I get reviews then I'll post 2 chapters. Hope you enjoyed and please give feedback to help me improve. **

**Chosen1 **


	5. Mixed Feelings?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I know I said I will update in February but I could not get any time between school and volunteering. In addition, I have been in a bad mood for a month because of some stupid drama and stuff. I had the chapters written but I did not post them so here they are hopefully you guys like them. This chapter I sped it up a little bit but please let me know what you think and review. Your reviews help me write what comes up next. Hope you enjoy.

_4 MONTHS HAVE GONE BY SINCE SCHOOL STARTED AND CHAD LIVED BY HIS PROMISE OF MAKING IT SONNY'S WORST YEAR AND LIFE. _

**SONNY POV**

I'm still known as James's adopted sister and people make fun of me but I try and not let it get to me. I know I have James and his friends but I want other friends too. Deven is a sweetheart but Chad is and asshole. He pisses me off all the time, makes fun of me, and gets most of the students to prank me but I still have an attraction for him. Yesterday they all came over and were playing basketball. He was SHIRTLESS and was damn good looking, I just wanted to kiss him and feel his god like abs. I shouldn't think of him like that because he can't ever be sweet but he does have his moments. Speaking of the devil look who came over.

"Sonny come down here!" James exclaimed

I took my sweet time going down knowing it'll piss Chad off even more to wait. When I walked down I saw everyone there including Tawni, Nico, and Deven lounging in the living room waiting for me.

"What do you want? I was busy." I said annoyingly but he caught me laughing and rolled his eyes. I went and hugged Tawni and Deven they hugged back except Deven lifted me bridal style and sat on the couch with me in his lap, I blushed and waved at Nico. When I turned to Chad he was glaring, I got confused but glared back, then turned to James, he was giving me a _Stop acting like you hate him_ look. I found the floor more interesting at that point and James started laughing.

"Okay since your brother won't say anything so I'll say it." Tawni broke the silence.

What? Why would James not talk? I thought to myself.

"We heard you're really good at basketball, well that's what James said. You wanna play with a few conditions?" She asked

"What are the conditions?" I questioned

"Well it'll be Me, Chad and Tawni versus you, James, and Nico, that's fair and whoever you're guarding last for a day they do what the winner wants." Deven explained

"That seems fair. Let's play right now, just let me get changed." I said getting up from Deven's lap and running up the stairs. I changed into my black booty shorts and a green tank top with green vans. I ran back down and we went outside to play.

_HOUR LATER_

We were winning by 2 points the score was 35-33 and the first team to 40 wins. Deven had the ball, I was guarding I decided to play a little dirty.

"One thing you won't get Sonshine and you'll do what I say". Deven grinned.

I laughed and got really close to him and pecked his lips, he froze that's when I reached for the ball and passed it to James who shot it. Yes it went in.

"HEY! You're playing dirty." Deven accused

"We never set the rules down." I stated

"FINE FINE just watch out." He pointed out.

James stole the ball from Tawni and threw it to me for a three pointer but when I was about to shoot Deven picked me up bridal style from behind.

"HEY! You're cheating." I exclaimed

"Look who's saying it" he started and I saw Chad clenching his jaw. What's his problem? Deven ran with me in his arms into the backyard. Wait he wouldn't but after the loud splash I saw him smirking. The pool was huge so I pretended to drown but then I heard a bunch of people screaming frantically then being picked up. I started laughing and opened my eyes to see that I was in Chad's arms. Wait...what?

**CHAD POV **

Why does Deven have his hands on her, I remember telling him that I may like her even though I prank her. We all ran after Deven into the backyard and saw him throw her in the pool but she didn't come up, we started to scream. No one did anything so I jumped in to save my Sonshine...yah I said Sonshine. Deven stole that name from me, when I found her I carried her out but she started to laugh and open her beautiful brown eyes to meet mine. She looked confused, I put her down.

"WOW, you guys actually fell for it." She laughed. Stupid laugh, stupid cute.

"What? So you weren't actually drowning?" Nico asked.

Nope I was getting back at Deven, she glared at him sticking her tongue out.

"Yah well we're gonna get some pizza, you guys get dry until then." Tawni smiled at me I rolled my eyes knowing what she was implying.

"Okay see you guys, we'll be back in an hour or so" Nico said and they left.

**SONNY POV **

We walked up into the house and then I stopped, turning around to face Chad, he gave a confused look.

"Thanks even though I wasn't drowning it was sweet that you care." I smiled

"Yah yah yah. I know I'm awesome but you're welcome and I'm sorry for all the pranks." He apologized

"Why did you do it anyways?" I wondered

"I didn't know but when I kissed you in the park the first day I felt sparks but I didn't think I liked you before but now if you died today I would have killed myself." He said shyly.

"Awww...that's sweet and I think I may feel the same." I replied

We stepped closer and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Just to let you know you look really sexy when you're wet" he smirked

I slapped his chest but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and kissed me. Wow just wows there were sparks. Things heated up real fast and we quickly started moving upstairs towards my room and fell on the bed. I took his shirt off and ran my hands down his chest. He started removing my shirt and it was a pure bliss.

**A/N: **Hopefully everyone liked this chapter and I'm not gonna promise when I'm updating next since I'm really busy. So whenever I get time I'll update. Please review so I know how to progress the story and to know when the next update is follow me on twitter at **prasherr**. I'll try to update soon but until next time.


	6. Blast of the Past

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**Okay so I know I said was going to update like 3 weeks ago but there were issues going on and plus I was on vacation so I'm gonna try my best to update more often since it's summer break. This is a two chapter update and I am speeding up the story which most of you guys might hate me for but I promise it'll be worth it. Anyways hope you guys like this next update and please review. **

**CHAD POV **

I woke up an hour later and saw my Sonshine in my arms. I think we went a little bit too far but I don't regret it. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Deven that they went to the bowling alley and to meet at the diner near the school for dinner. Sonny started to stir and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and pecked my lips.

"What time is it?" she asked

"A little past 2 in the afternoon."

"Oh alright" She got out of bed went to her dresser and paused. She turned around "ummmmm... Chad what are we now?" she fidgeted with her fingers. I got up went up to her lifted her so she was sitting on the dresser and was eye level. I dipped my head to her neck and started kissing all the way down to her chest and back up leaving a hickey under her jaw, she moaned. "Well I think I know the answer but anyways you wanna be my girl?" I asked still trailing up her neck to her shoulders while my hands roamed her curves.

**SONNY POV **

I let out a moan, he was really good "Y-yesss" I stuttered. He lifted me easily and dropped me on my bed. "Well then..." he spoke but something fell we looked to the ground and I saw my scrapbook from when I was a child, it was when I lived in New York. "What's this Sonshine?" Chad asked picking up the book. "It's a picture of me, my family and friends from New York."

He opened it and we went through the book until he stopped at a particular page. It was a picture of me and my neighbours in New York. There was me and a little blonde hair blue eyed boy hugging each other and he was kissing my cheek and an identical boy on the ground in front of us.

"T-thiss picture...these people" Chad stuttered. I wonder why he's stuttering. "Oh these were my neighbours in New York. They moved away then so did my family." I answered. The next thing Chad said shocked me.

"I have the same picture. Wait... Sonshine is your name Sonny Aurora Munroe?"

"Yah wait, Chaddy?" I wondered "Oh my fucking god it really is you" he tackled me and kissed the hell out of me.

**I know I sped up the story but trust me it'll all make sense later. Please review, it will make it easier to write the next bit. Thanks for reading and staying with this story. **

**Chosen1**


	7. Misunderstandings?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**Hey everyone so I'm assuming that everyone so far that read the last update liked it. Hopefully you like this next part. Thanks for the reviews and I don't know when I'll be updating after this since I'm having trouble with ideas. So please stay with me and hope none of you would hate what I did with the story. **

**SONNY POV **

WE reached the diner around 7ish and we saw them all waiting. I was holding onto Chad's arm but when we entered the diner he tensed and jerked his arm away. What the hell, I looked at him and he had an expressionless face and he walked to the table. What a jerk, did a few hours ago mean nothing to him? I wondered. I put a smile on my face like nothing happened and walked over and sat beside Tawni in front of Deven. James and Chad were in a conversation about the upcoming game next Friday. Tawni was trying to tell me about this new cheer for the game but I'm too deep in thought of why Chad is behaving oddly to pay attention. I was brought out of my train of thoughts as I heard my name being called multiple times.

"Sonny...Sonny...SONNY!"

"Woah! Pardon, what's going on?" I asked

"Well you zoned out and we were askin-" Deven was explaining but was interrupted by none other than the jerk. "Yah you're wasting this lovely waitress's time by daydreaming, so speed up your order" he winked at the waitress and she blushed.

"Ummmmmm how about you get the drinks and we can order later" Deven responded to the red head. I gave my order of water and she left, and now Tawni is asking if I was fine. I am fine it was just that idiot sitting beside Deven. The next thing I heard made me turn white and the brim of my eyes watered. I ran out of there and sat on the bench.

**JAMES POV **

We all were waiting for Sonny and Chad to show up. Tawni and I saw Chad's jealousy when Deven picked and threw her in the pool, we thought they could use a while to clear things up, but by the looks of it, it seems nothing happened. Chad has always been like this since he moved here, he had a wall n he acted like the boss but his close friends all knew there is a secret behind it all of his softness. His parents said once that when they moved it was pretty bad but there was no explanation behind it.

Finally they came in and as always Chad flirted with the waitress that he insulted Sonny, but it didn't faze her one bit. That's my sister for you not letting anything get to her and keeping a smile on her face and the people around her. I smiled but the next thing out of his mouth shocked us all.

"She shouldn't even be here eating look at her fat ass already, if she eats another plate we'll have to ask for another table to fit everyone in" Chad smirked.

Sonny ran out of there I tried stopping her but she didn't see. I turned to Chad "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" he looked astonished. "That's like what the tenth time you made my sister cry and it went TOO far!" I yelled

"No I didn't it's not my fault she can't handle my Chadness" he said cockily.

I couldn't hold it back. I went and punched him in the jaw he fought back until I tackled him "STAY..._punch_...AWAY FROM SONNY..._punch_...FROM TODAY OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER TOO! I screamed. Tawni and Deven gasped that I threw away our 4 ½ year friendship even Chad was looking at me like I have gone crazy.

"Dude you do know it's just a girl she ain't your blood related sister just adopted charity case of your family" Chad said

I couldn't take it so I got up grabbed Tawni's hand and walked outside to Sonny before I did something I would regret. Sonny looked so vulnerable, we just sat side by side until we heard the chime of the pizzeria door, and we looked up to see Chad with a bloody nose and Deven walk out and to their car. Suddenly my phone beeped _**Sorry man you know how Chad is..I'll come by 2morrow unless ur mad me too? – D.B. Cooper **_

I quickly replied _**Nah man u had nuthin' 2 do w/ it...come over she'll need us all :) **_I looked over at Sonny her tears stopped but she kept looking straight at the road until she felt my glance and smiled at me. My phone beeped again seeing I had a text _**Thnx man...n ill b there round lunch :) –D.B. Cooper**_.

I didn't bother replying I looked at Sonny and she said "We should probably go home it's late and I'm tired." I gave her a look saying she can tell me anything but she just laughed and said "I'm fine look nothing can break me it was just off guard come on." I still stared at her, man this girl is strong I know if I said that to any girl especially Tawni they'll go on a rampage. "James, my brother come on I'm fine if you don't think so you can buy me a slushie" She bargained. I laughed, then Tawni said "For sure I can be up for one too." I nodded and we headed to the car.

**So like, hate, love I don't know this was written probably a month ago when I actually knew where I wanted the story to go but now I don't like where it's going so I may change it up. Please review and let me know what you all think. The more the reviews the easier for me to write more and update quicker. You can all give suggestions on ideas and who's POV you would like to see more. Hope you liked it, please review and an update may come before August 27th. **

**Chosen1**


	8. All Figured Out

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**JAMES POV **

We reached home round 11 at night after we got slushies and actual dinner. I parked the car and went into the living room to watch football on the t.v. Sonny came and sat beside me, I thought she would say something but we ended up watching replays until 2 in the morning. She fell asleep on the couch and I was in no mood to pick her up so I thought she was comfortable and left to sleep in my room. Hopefully she won't rampage on me tomorrow morning. Everything will be all good tomorrow I think, Deven is probably talking to Chad right now and we'll have it all figured out by tomorrow.

**SONNY POV **

I woke up to a sore back. What the hell man, James is the worst he couldn't even get me a blanket, what a great brother, I thought sarcastically. I went upstairs showered and came down into the kitchen I saw James sitting at the island in a black wife beater and basketball shorts with ankle socks. I looked at the clock behind him it was 1 in the afternoon. Wow we overslept, I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts "Afternoon Sonny, still daydreaming I see...How's your back?" he smirked. I glared at him "Like you wouldn't know and thanks for the help after I fell asleep dumbass." I flicked him in the ear and poured myself some orange juice because I know that we'll end up going out to eat lunch soon with the gang.

Suddenly the doorbell rang I went and opened the door to see Tawni and Deven smiling. "Hey guys! Come on in." They smiled "Sup Sonny?" Deven asked. Tawni left for her boyfriend in the kitchen, I turned to Deven "Nothing much other than I'm hungry" and as proof my stomach grumbled at that moment I felt so embarrassed. I blushed "Sorry" and I looked down. Deven smiled and brought my head up saying "Don't be, let's go out and find a solution for that tiny problem." We laughed and called out to James and Tawni who were probably making out in the kitchen. They came to the front with wrinkled clothes, messy hair and swollen lips. I smirked at Deven "Sorry brother dearly for interrupting your chances of getting some but we're hungry for food unlike you." James shook his head and pushed me "SHUT UP SONNY! Like you haven't gotten any" he answered.

_**LAST NIGHT AT COOPER RESIDENCE **_

**DEVEN POV **

Once we left the diner neither Chad nor I talked throughout the car ride. We both knew we were eventually gonna talk when we get home so no bother starting another fight in the car and potentially getting into an accident. We reached home in 5 minutes and Chad slammed the door to his baby and went inside. I let out a frustrated breath **(A/N: Does that make sense?)** and went inside to have a talk with my older brother even if he is 5-10 minutes older. I reached his room's door and a note was taped on it **I DON'T WANNA TALK BOUT IT. **Well not everyone get what they want and with that in mind I barged into his room. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM", I screamed when I entered his room and saw that he was under the blanket. I pulled the cover off him and he turned around looking emotionless. Okay let's try this one more time. "Chad why did you do that to Sonny?" I asked as calm as I could. "All I said was the truth and if she can't take it then she should grow up" he replied easily. "THE TRUTH!" I yelled and he nodded. "We both know that is the biggest lie. She ain't like that bro, and you even said that a few months later you met her to me." I tried.

He jumped on the bed "I never liked her nor would I ever like anyone like her. She is James' sister and frankly she is just his family's charity case. I never talked about her in anyway, in fact I despise Sonny" he explained. I just stared at him and saw that his eyes were telling another story but I don't know what. I put my hands up in surrender "Aight man you made your point, you want nothing to do with her well does that mean you won't hang with the group since she's part of it?" I asked. "No it'll all blow over, I'll apologize to James tomorrow and I'll ignore Sonny like she isn't even there and plus I'm hanging out with James and the boys not her. She'll be with her friends by Monday and I'll be with mine like nothing happened." He said calmly. I walked out of his room with because I was speechless. I looked at the clock in my room 1:30 in the morning, well I better go to bed if I'm heading to see Sonny and James tomorrow.

**CHAD POV **

Finally Deven left, I thought he would never leave because he usually doesn't. I only did that to Sonny because she was my past and I don't wanna open up my heart again just so it will end up breaking. I know it wasn't Sonny's fault for us moving but for some reason I felt that if I didn't fall in love... **YESS I FELL IN LOVE **with her. Anyways if I didn't fall in love with her than it would have been better I wouldn't have to be a jerk to everyone and hide behind Chad Dylan Cooper. After I figured it was her those feelings came back and now she's ruining it all...god all those feelings are back and I don't want that. I had to ruin her so I wouldn't be ruined. Enough of this sappy stuff, I need my beauty sleep.

_**PRESENT TIME **_

**TAWNI POV**

Sonny opened the door and she seemed perfectly fine like nobody even hurt her. It's like nothing happened yesterday, wow she is stronger than we all thought she would be. I give her props for being so strong, and I left Deven to comfort her if needed and went into the kitchen for a glass of water and met my idiot of a boyfriend sitting at the island looking through his phone, most likely on twitter. I drank the water and walked behind James wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my head on his shoulder blade.

"Hey babe" he said turning around and I settled down on his lap kissing his lips leisurely. He pulled back and I asked "How was she yesterday night?" He pecked my lips once more before responding "Perfectly fine, she's stronger than what we think of her as." All I did was nod, James started kissing my neck and working his way up until he connected his lips with mine. "Now let's have some fun before their convo finishes" he laughed. We continued what we started and it was getting heated pretty fast. One of his hands was wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall and the other was slowly travelling under and up my shirt to the back until he hit my bra strap. He unclasped my bra and moved his whole hand up and down my back. One of my hands was tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck while the other was pulling on his wife beater. Damn my boy works out all that football does him good. I just don't tell him otherwise he'll brag. Our short make out session got interrupted when Sonny and Deven shouted at us to come so we all can go out to eat. We pulled away and I clasped my bra back and turned to look at James who had a smirk on his face. We exited the kitchen like nothing happened which was hard and went to the door.

_**FEW HOURS LATER (AFTER LUNCH) **_

**SONNY POV **

We all had a fun day today. We went out to eat, then bowling. Deven won all the matches but it was because none of us were trying we kept telling him. Anyways now we're headed to the school field since James has an emergency football practice and we all have nothing better to do so we're gonna watch. James went out to field where all the other guys were and we sat in the front bleachers watching. All of sudden we heard an engine roar into the parking lot. We turned our heads to see Chad come and I just turned back to the practice. I saw from the corner of my eye him come onto the field and talk with James before the coach started their routine. I couldn't comprehend it much but I saw the do their handshake and bro hug so I'm guessing things are all normal between them. I turned to my phone when I saw him heading our way to the bleachers. He came up to us and gave his stuff to Deven then sped down the field to where the practice just started. I guess yesterday was nothing to him.

**CHAD POV **

I got a call that there was an emergency practice for the big game on Friday so I quickly grab everything and rushed down to the school. Once I got there I spotted James on the field with the rest of the boys and in the bleachers Tawni, Deven and Sonshine. I first went up to James and talked it out with him. He said it was all okay and that to never hurt her again so I said whatever. We did our handshake and bro hugged then I ran to Deven to drop my things and didn't acknowledge the rest. I will talk it all out after practice probably take Sonny somewhere and get everything sorted out between us. Unfortunately, practice went faster than I thought and I slowly walked to the bleachers all sweaty. "Hey guys" I gave a genuine smile and hugged Tawni who tried inching away because of me being sweaty. Deven nodded his head to me and Sonny looked down and avoided eyes.

James came up to us and said "Ready to go everyone, my treat to Chinese." We all agreed but when they were all sitting in James' car I interrupted "Ummmm...Sonny do you wanna sit with me? I kinda have to talk to you." I mumbled. She looked at me then at James and Tawni, they nodded and she still looked a little uncomfortable but agreed. I opened the passenger door for her and she mumbled a thank you, I closed the door and got in on the driver side. I started the car and instead of my usual speeding I took my time so we can talk. "Soo..." I started. "So what..." she replied. "Ummmmm...about yesterday I only did all that because I have a rep" my voice trailed off. "Oh...well it was kinda expected since you were giving me the cold shoulder ever since we entered the diner." "Yah and you can't tell anyone about what happened before that either nor can you tell that we know each other." I explained. "Well that's fine you go your way I'll go mine expect when we hang in the same group right." Wow this girl changed so much nothing like the girls here in California that cry over everything. "So friends?" I asked, she just stared at me blankly before answering "Sure but are you gonna be rude like you always are with the pranks and are you gonna continue them?" She asked. "No I'll stop those but some bickering you won't mind right?" "No it's fine" she answered.

We got to the Chinese restaurant parked the car and waited for everyone to come. What surprised me was when she leaned over the console and hugged me, I tensed but eventually hugged back. We heard a car horn and saw that the rest arrived. Sonny and I exited like nothing happened between us and everything is all right. We figured everything out and now we are friends. Wow I'm still in love but those feelings will go away hopefully.

**Hey every1 so this was a longer chapter since we needed to clear all the tension but don't worry there is more tension to come. Anyways tell me what you guys think. I may not update until October after this depending if I have time, since school is starting and I'm in my senior year. So please REVIEW and let me know what you would like to see happen in the future. **

**Chosen1**


	9. Green-Eyed Monster?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Okay I know I said I'll update in October but it's senior year, way to hectic. Anyways here's the next chapter. Since I'm in second semester I have a course that you need to write stories for so I'll update more frequently, maybe every 2-3 weeks. Anyways here we go.

**SONNY POV **

We all entered the Chinese restaurant, obviously Chad being Chad had to be in the front and act all macho. I know what you're thinking Chad and I are friends right? Well sure, but I can't trust him yet, with all those pranks and him thinking it was just sex. I can't. I guess I was thinking for too long because I'm being shaken by Chad, "Hello, Sonny. Sonny. Sonshine." I snapped out of my daze. "Huh? What happened?"

"Everyone's waiting at the booth for us."

"Why are you here beside me?" I asked.

"Well, we thought you were following but turned and saw you staring at that guy over there, he's staring back." He clenched his jaw. I turned to the way he nodded his head to and say a very cute guy. The guy looked about our age, maybe even 2 or 3 years older. He had brownish blond hair, and I can see his hazel eyes from here, wow! Suddenly I realized I'm being pulled and look to see Chad dragging me to our booth, his grip tightening as we go. What's his problem? He pushed me into the booth and slid in himself, great now I'm squished between Deven and Chad.

"Have a nice dream Sonny?" James joked, I rolled my eyes.

"Sooooo funny James." I replied with another eye roll

"Hey! Not my fault you can't discreetly check a guy out. But remember sis your eyes can permanently be stuck like that and the guy will think you're a freak" He chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him, what a brother.

After talking about another football game and basketball game coming up for the boys, the waiter came. He kept staring at Tawni first but then James made it obviously clear she was taken by ordering for her saying "My girlfriend here would like blah blah blah." Was that really necessary, wow James gets jealous easily. The waiter started paying attention to me after that which was weird because he wasn't even that hot. This guy wasn't even cute. When it was my turn I quietly gave my order, but he couldn't hear me and leaned over Chad, this made me squirm more, however I couldn't move because I'm squished between two sports freaks.

**DEVEN POV **

Finally everything is normal around everyone hopefully. I noticed Chad's jealousy when Austin was staring at Sonny and she was staring back, I couldn't help but laugh. Austin is a great friend, he's on the football team so it's pretty cool. I'm pretty sure he's a linebacker. However, now is much more funnier with the waiter because Chad is blowing steam off. He is really tense and is looking down playing with a straw. It's like if he's murdering it thinking about someone. Sonny whimpers back and I can't help but feel sorry. "She said that she would like water. I'm pretty sure you heard the first time, dude." I stated. The waiter cleared his throat and moved so he was standing again, Chad ordered Nestea and the waiter left.

"Can't keep guys away from yourself can you sis?" James chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh too. It was pretty funny.

"Not my fault. I don't even know what they see in me." Sonny whisper yells.

"Come on Sonny, if I wasn't dating your brother I would have dated that guy you were staring at when we entered." Tawni commented.

"Hey!" James yelled offensively.

"It's okay. All that matters is that I'm with you. I love you." Tawni cheered James up.

"I love you too." James answered sweetly.

Chad and I looked at each other then at the couple, "Ewwww! Get a room." We said simultaneously. "Actually don't reply to that. We don't wanna know." Chad answered.

"You guys just aren't suckers for love. Watch when you fall in love, it'll hit you hard." Sonny responded.

"Yah! Love? Like that waiter over there." Chad joked. I gave him a high five, over Sonny's head. Eventually the waiter came back with our food and drinks. We ate, had fun but we had school tomorrow so we started to head out.

**CHAD POV **

We headed into the parking lot, I saw Austin walk out in front of us. "What's up, man?" I asked.

"Nothing much, heading home we got practice at 7 in the morning." He replied. Shit I forgot about practice, did James even remember. We both said bye and I turned around to the gang. James was opening the door for Tawni, Deven and Sonny were joking around, he saw me and smirked, then all of a sudden he lifted Sonny and started twirling her. She was laughing hysterically, I don't know why but that made me upset so I turned back around to James. _It's because you're in love with her._ Really this thing is back, I swear I got rid of it years ago. _You can't get rid of me, you're jealous of any guy that's near Sonny. _No I'm not. _Even your own brother._ SHUT UP. I shook my head and looked up, James was giving me a confused look. I reminded him of practice, he said he's going with Tawni so Deven or I will have to drop Sonny home. We did our handshake and he was gone.

I closed my eyes counted to 10 so I'll be calm when I face the two, I opened my eyes and became more upset. Deven had his arms around Sonny's waist and Sonny had her head leaning against his shoulder. That's how short she is to us, it would be better if she were against me. WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?

**SONNY POV **

Chad looks really pissed at the moment, I wonder why. James left with Tawni a while ago, so I guess I am getting a ride with one of these guys. I am so tired, I leaned more into Deven and he tightened his grip, making me feel comfortable and safe.

"Who's taking me home?" I asked sleepily.

Chad didn't reply, just looked down at his phone. Deven surprised me by lifting me bridal style making me squeal, "Let's go sleeping beauty."

I laughed and hit the back of his head. He purposely pretended to drop me and I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Bye Chad." I smiled widely.

"See you at home man." Deven screamed in my ears.

I looked over Deven's head to see Chad walking to his car and slamming his door. What's wrong with him?

**CHAD POV **

I can't take it anymore. I feel angered whenever I see someone around Sonny. What the hell is this? I feel as if someone punched me in my guts. I waited until those two left the parking lot before I started my car and left. I need to know how to fix this. But how, I can't be with Sonny and I can't see anyone with her. When I got home I got an idea. I'll just distract myself with someone. After making a decision I went straight to bed.

**I know it's pretty short, but I want it to progress easily not so fast. Read and Review. I started writing the next chapter already. I need reviews if you want me to post the next chapter. What will happen? What should happen? Thanks for reading. **


	10. Moments and Ruined?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Aight, here's the next bit, hopefully you all like it.

_Next day at school before class_

**SONNY POV**

It was before school even started. We all decided to hangout, by hanging out it were James, Tawni, Deven, Chad and I. We were all standing or leaning against the hood of Chad's and James' cars. I was sitting on top of Chad's car; he had the top on today because apparently it was going to rain. We're in California, it will hardly rain here. I feel really bad for Chad.

**CHAD POV**

I have to stop staring at Sonny. I started to walk to the driver's side of my car so I can get my water bottle. As I reached for the bottle, I felt pain in my right shoulder. I winced but quickly composed myself as I saw Sonny glance my way. I forgot that I injured it this morning at practice. Stupid Austin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Chad! Come here boy," Coach screamed from across the field. I quickly ran to him._

"_What happened? Should we make a new play or change the starting line up?" I breathed heavily. Man I was not in shape. _

_He started, "No they are all great. It's just that you're the star player and…" I smirked. I knew the team isn't anything without James and I, mostly I. I remember last year's championship game. All because of my one throw we won the game. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a burning sensation in my right arm. I looked up._

"_BOY! Are you even listening?" I smiled hesitantly. "Anyways. We are short on defense and they need some help do you mind helping." I quickly agreed, not wanting to disappoint him until I was face to face with the devil. _

"_Hey Chad! Thanks for helping." Austin smiled. Once he turned away I rolled my eyes. We started to practice, he just needed some to block him from passing the line. After a couple of times I got bored. I started to look around, my gaze stopped at the bleachers. There she was, waiting for James and I to be done. Sonny. She quickly waved at me and I smiled back, then turned to focus on Austin but I couldn't. _

"_CHADDY! Don't cry when your precious face gets hurt." I heard Deven scream. I started to laugh. _

"_Don't worry buddy, if anything you better hide your face. Practice is over in 10 minutes." I retorted. We both started to laugh and then I heard a melodious laugh. It was Sonny. Man that girl has me feeling feelings. Next thing I knew I was on the ground grasping my right arm. _

"_Dude you okay?" I tried to get up but I was in too much pain. I opened my eyes and saw Austin. I shut my eyes and opened them once again to see four different faces. Once I got up I noticed they were my friends. _

"_Are you okay? Can you play? Do you need ice?" All of these questions were coming so fast that I couldn't concentrate. It went quiet and when I looked up everyone was silent. What made it worse was Sonny her voice cracking. _

"_c-c-Chad a-are-e yo-u-u okay?" she asked. I smiled and started laughing. _

"_It's nothing guys. I'm a man that was nothing. I'll be playing don't worry." I stated. But damn did it hurt like hell. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I gave Sonny a small smile reassuring her that I'm alright. I took a sip of water and checked the time 8:45; school is about to start in five minutes. I quickly interrupted James.

"We better start heading inside. The bells gonna ring in a few", I stated knowing it'll take me a while to grab all my things because of my shoulder.

"Ummm… okay." James replied.

I looked to see Deven giving me a look asking if I was fine and I nodded.

"You are not okay. I think you should stop dying your hair Chaddy. The blonde is taking an effect into your brain." Tawni joked. I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong. Why?" I questioned.

"You're talking about getting to class and you didn't comment on the party we want to throw at James and Sonny's house this Saturday after the game." Tawni answered.

"Nothing. Just got stuff on my mind." I brushed everyone off and started walking towards the school. As I reached my locker the halls were empty. The bell probably already rang. I quickly dialed my combination in when I winced again. I turned to be greeted by big chocolate brown eyes. My eyes widened. Shit.

SONNY POV

I knew Chad's shoulder is hurting him and he's trying not to let us know. I quickly followed Chad into the school and went to my locker before heading to Chad's locker, knowing that he's having difficulties with his shoulder. I should test him. Once I reached his locker I put my hand on his right shoulder and gave a squeeze. I felt him wince under my touch and he quickly turned to see the cause. I noticed his baby blue eyes turned a shade lighter as they went wide as saucers.

"Hey Sonny." He spoke casually.

"Are you okay Chad?" I asked honestly.

"Yah what makes you think I'm not."

"The fact that you winced when I touched your shoulder." I retorted

"That was nothing. The halls were empty so I thought who the hell dared to touch Chad Dylan Cooper." He rolled his eyes. I didn't believe him. I grabbed his right shoulder and squeezed it harder. I can see that he was trying not to react but his eyes were getting watery.

"OKAY! FINE! FINE! I'm hurt. JUST PLEASE LET GO OF MY FUCKING SHOULDER!" he screamed. I quickly let his shoulder go and went to comfort him. I pulled him into a hug trying to be careful of his shoulder.

"It's okay, but I think you should see the nurse." I suggested.

"Just give me a few minutes to let the pain subside." He explained. I was guilty now that I caused him more pain. My eyes started to water. I pulled back from the hug to look at him.

"I'm really really sorry Chad." I said in a baby voice.

CHAD POV

Sonny pulled me into a hug and I'm not gonna lie she has a damn nice figure. _Not now Chad. She's trying to help you._ I hugged back sort of and lied to her saying that I was still in pain to make her hold me longer but that turned out the wrong way. She pulled back and was pouting on the verge of tears. Shit. _Look what you did now. _Can you go away. _I can't I'm your conscience. _I focused back on Sonny.

"It's okay. Don't worry." I assured her. She smiled and went to grab my bag.

I quickly grabbed her forearm. "You don't have to carry my bag." I said.

"Well you're in no condition to carry it." She retorted. We walked down the hall to the nurse's office when we got interrupted.

"Hey Sonny!" We both turned and saw Austin. Man did I hate that guy.

Sonny turned to me and gave me a look saying be nice. Yah right

SONNY POV

"Hey Austin. Did you need something?" I wondered.

"Yah I was wondering if you'd wanna go out to dinner with me after the game on Friday?" he asked.

I froze in my spot and I felt Chad stiffen. Wait a minute Chad stiffened. Does that mean he's jealous? I looked at Chad who was glaring at Austin. Oh yah Austin. I turned back to Austin and he gave me a sweet smile as he rocked on his heels waiting for me to reply.

I opened my mouth. "Ummmm….. Austin I-"

**A/N: **Read and Review. I know you guys are wondering what she said. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review on what you would like to happen. Starting to work on the next chapter. Please Review.

Chosen1


	11. What is going on?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable _Sonny With a Chance_ characters are property of Disney. Also, any other recognizable character/thing does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: **Sorry for late update. Here we go.

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

SONNY POV

"Hey Austin. Did you need something?" I wondered.

"Yah I was wondering if you'd wanna go out to dinner with me after the game on Friday?" he asked.

I froze in my spot and I felt Chad stiffen. Wait a minute Chad stiffened. Does that mean he's jealous? I looked at Chad who was glaring at Austin. Oh yah Austin. I turned back to Austin and he gave me a sweet smile as he rocked on his heels waiting for me to reply.

_**PRESENT…**_

I opened my mouth. "Ummmm….. Austin I can't. I'm sorry"

Austin's smile turned upside down and he stopped rocking on his heels. "Oh, okay. That's fine, I'm used to getting rejected all the time."

He started walking away, which made me feel bad. I looked over at Chad and saw that he was smirking. _What the hell?_ I turned to see Austin at the end of the hallway, I quickly dropped Chad's bag and ran to him. I can hear Chad calling my name behind me but I don't reply. I pull at the sleeve of Austin's navy hoodie. He turns and smiles at me, raising an eyebrow silently asking what's up.

CHAD POV

I control myself from laughing when Sonny rejects Austin. That's my girl. I conceal my laugh with a smug look. Take that Austin. He looks like a puppy that got kicked, hilarious. Yeah, start walking away dude because you can't have my Sonshine. _Wait did I just call her my Sonshine._ She isn't mine. I can't let anyone know that we've met when we were younger. All of a sudden I see Sonny drop my bag and start to run towards him. _What the hell?_

"SONNY! SONNY! SONNY GET BACK HERE!" I scream as loud as I can without getting in trouble. She either didn't hear me or ignored me.

Instead of making her get madder at me, I decided to stay and watch what happens. I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. _It's because you like her._ Who was that? _Your conscience, you like Sonny. _No I don't, wait I'm arguing with myself. _My bad you don't like her, you love her. _Shut up! Go away.

Sonny pulled on his sleeve and they started talking. I can barely understand what they are saying. Reading lips is harder than it seems. Wait did Sonny just say that she likes him? No she can't like him. He's smiling, she did say that, then. NO! She can't. She's hugging him. He better not move his hands.

_PAUSE_

Wait why are his hands on her lower back? That's not how you hug a friend. You're not suppose to hug a friend even like that. He better move his hands. 5…4…3…2…- Finally! Here she comes, act cool and bored, as if I wasn't bothered with her leaving. I leaned against the wall but quickly jumped. SHIT, my shoulder.

SONNY POV

As I was walking back to Chad I couldn't help but smile. I made a friend all by myself, without it being someone that my brother or one of his friends know. I looked up to see Chad looking at the ground, I still can't get him off my mind. Even after all he's done to me, I still like him. But, I'm glad that Austin is cool with us being friends.

_FLASHBACK FEW MINUTES AGO _

I turned Austin around.

"What happened Sonny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that-" I started off but he cut me off.

"That you don't feel the same way, because you like someone else." He finished. My jaw fell, he was smiling. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"No, it's not that Austin. I do like you, but I don't know you well enough."

"So what should we do about that?" he asked. What should we do? Hmmm.

"Can we start off as friends? We can be best friends eventually." I grinned.

He laughed, "I'd like that." I let out a squeal and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him hug back but his hands were a bit low.

"Watch where your hands are buddy." I smirked. I felt him chuckle as his body shook.

"Shouldn't you be taking Chad to the nurse?" My eyes widened and we quickly let go of each other.

"Shit. I totally forgot." I exclaimed. Austin gave me his phone number and told me to not keep Chad waiting. Austin's such a cool guy. I turned and started walking back to Chad thinking of my new friend.

_PRESENT_

I smiled at Chad. "Hey, let's get you to the nurse."

Chad looked up at me annoyed. What's his problem? He finally opened his mouth and I wish he didn't. "Go to class Sonny. I'm a big boy. I can take myself to the nurse's office." He stated.

Chad started walking away from me.

CHAD POV

I can't believe I said that to her. Why do I let my anger get the best of me? _It's not your anger, you're jealous. _Whatever, it's done with. Suddenly my wrist is pulled back and I try not to let the tears fall. Damnit, my shoulder. I look and see Sonny staring at me.

"Oh my god! Sorry Chad, I totally forgot about your shoulder." She has tears in her. I just made things right with her. Keep calm Chad.

"It's fine. Just go to class Sonny."

"No, it's not Chad." She replied.

"Just go back to your boyfriend." I blurted out. Her eyes widened and so did mine. Shit!

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend Chad." She answered. Wait what?

"You ran after Austin. Obviously you like him a lot. It's okay." I reasoned.

"Austin and I are friends. Just friends." She stated. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me. She's so innocent. Pssh like Austin wants to be just friends with her. I know him. All guys are the same. _What does that make you? _Shut up voice!

"No Sonny, don't think you can't have a boyfriend after what happened between us. If you like Austin then date him. I'm not stopping you. What we had was a –" I started explaining but she cuts me off. Rude much.

She started screaming and poking my bicep taking steps forward, making me go back. My shoulder is hurting. "What Chad? A mistake? I already know you thought it was one. And don't think that I'm saying no to Austin because of you. I barely know the guy."

"No Sonny, I didn't mean it like that." I try to explain.

She laughed but not her cute giggle. "Oh really? You clearly said that I shouldn't have to think about you and should get a boyfriend. What am I suppose to think of that? He's my friend, that's it nothing more."

"I'm just generally saying, if you wanted to date, because you've been here what? Like 5 months and all you talk to is your brother's friends." I stated.

"If I'm such a trouble to you, I won't hangout with you Chad. Just say it." She exclaimed. Wait what? Well not really but I couldn't say that to her.

I put my arms around her and turned her so her back was against the lockers and I made sure there was no space between us. "Sonny I know you love me but you got to get over it. I'm not interested." I murmured as I trailed my hands to her hips and my lips moved from her ear to her jaw. I pecked her cheek and stepped away.

She was frozen, just staring at me. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Sonshine." I said. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in. I smirked knowing that I had that affect on her. She's glaring at me.

"I don't like you Chad. In fact I was just bearing seeing you every day because of my brother. I feel bad for your own brother who has to deal with you. You're really an ass Chad." She whispered.

I smirked and leaned against the wall opposite of the lockers. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, baby. People worship the ground under my feet. You're just another girl that I had a past with." I can't believe I said that to her.

SONNY POV

"I don't like you for the 100th time, Chad." I gritted my teeth.

"Doesn't seem like that to me. You care about me, you don't date any guy. You hooked up with only me." He states.

That's it I can't take it. I got right up in his face. It feels like I was about to burst and I was like a cartoon character, that has smoke coming out of their ears. "That was once, and it was a mistake, I. don't. like. you. Chad. I. like. Deven. Deven Bryce Cooper. Not you. I'll never love you, heck like you." I screamed.

I moved away and his eyes were big as saucers. "You like my brother?" He asked.

I started walking away, but when I was a few meters away I turned to look at him. "I don't owe you an explanation. You're nothing to me. But yeah, he's sweet and he cares. At least I know one Cooper will be there for me and not feed me bullshit." I started walking away again.

I heard him shout after me. "Like it matters to me. Go ahead Sonny. But just know that there are better girls than you in this school. You're nothing without your brother or me. You're a nobody Sonny, You have nobody, no real family, friends or anything." I froze as a tear slipped from my eye, down my cheek. He said the truth. I really don't have anyone. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of controlling me.

I glanced up at him, so he can see my tears. I tried to find my voice but it came out as a sob. "I thought I did have someone, but he's not who I thought he was. I'm done Chad. Forever."

**A/N: **Read and Review. Starting to brainstorm next chapter. Please review on what you would like to happen.

Chosen1


End file.
